


The Hunter & the Prey

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: This is a banner for the wonderful story of the same name by FiccinDylan, and was made for the Fandom Cares Collection! I loved making this, it was a lot of fun!





	The Hunter & the Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hunter & the Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381810) by [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan). 




End file.
